War of Gods
The Red Plague that had swept through the lands of both Essos and Westeros lead to a peace that lasted 25 years. However, that peace could not last. When the plague ravaged the lands of Essos, many fled to the Stormlands in search of safer lands. Once the disease had ended, many still decided to stay unlike the others who returned home. Those that stayed became the Followers of R'hllor and converted many to their beliefs. This all changed the mindset of those that followed the Faith of the Seven and saw this new sect of religious fanatics an invasion on their faith. King Rhaegar I Targaryen, however, did not see this new religion as harmful as those in the church did. He allowed the faith to continue their believes so long as they paid the Crown their dues like all the other faiths, This all changed however, when a group of the Followers of R'hilor calling themselves the Red Priest of the Light kidnaps Visana Targaryen, daughter to the King. Stating that a Vision from their Lord required Dragons Blood to guild their people they burned her at the stakes. Thus began the historical event known to history as the War of the Gods. Build up to War Many are still unsure weather the Red Priest of Light were a sub-faction of the Followers of R'hilor, or a recognized group. Though the kidnapping and killing of Royalty would not be overlooked, many of the Priest among the Followers attempted to bring the leader of the Red Priest to the King. However, they had gotten a much larger following in their defiance to the crown. Thousands of families that were considered refugees by the many nobles could now have a voice to speak out against their rulers. This lead to the leader of the Red Priest, a man named Eleric Dondarrion of Blackhaven to name himself Storm King of the Stormlands. And thus began the first conflict that would be the War of the Gods. Elsewhere however, the High Septon Tylosh had been whispering into the ear of the King. For years now the Septon wished to see and end of this Religious diversion and allowing other gods to prosper. Bending the threat of the Red Priest into something bigger then it really was, the High Septon convinced the King to reestablish the Faith Militant. After months of protest and argument with other lords and even the people, as well as stricken by his own grief, he relented into the Faith Militent returning. He also agreed and signed the "Faith Restrictiveness" Order that banned all other forms religion outside the Church of the Seven. However, this back fired as the North and the Iron still recovering from the Plague disagreed with this order. For months there were talks, however, the kings mind would not be changed, and thus lead to their involvement in the war against the crown. While the Lords of the Kingdom argued about the conflict at hand. A group allied with the Red Priest of Light had taken a loan with the Iron Bank of Braavos and purchased passage to the Stormlands. This group called themselves the Red Priest of R'hilor and gathered their followers on with the word being of a Holy War for the Lord of Light. It is this army of religious pilgrims that will form what is to be known as the Red Army. With the King manipulated by the Faith of the Seven who use his grief to sway his decision. The Faith of the Lord of Light unable to stop the spread of fanatical zealots. And the North and Iron Islands disgruntled by the decisions of the Crown and the Andals of the Kingdom. The state is set for the War of the Gods. Usurpers of the Stormlands During the fear and panic that followed during the spread of the Red Death later called the Red Plague, many fled to the coast of the Stormlands. The Warden of the Stormlands was one of the first minor kingdoms to offer their aid to those fleeing the disease. However, when the plague had seen the end of its days within the known worlds, many continued to settle in the Stormlands and integrated into society. This lead to the religious power to shift from the Faith of the Seven to the Followers of R'hilor. One such family that spoke out for the new religious group was House Dondarrion of Blackhaven. Known as one of the stronger houses even in the Stormlands, their outspoken acceptance of the Faith allowed for it to spread quickly. It was however, when the Lord Eleric Dondarrion became the Lord of Blackhaven that a more radical group formed. Many historians believe that the Stormlander was the one that formed it though no written orders exist. However, many eye witness accounts have been collected to prove that Eleric did order the kidnapping and execution of the daughter of the King. In response of this evidence that the Head of House Baratheon, Lord Paramount Ron Baratheon attempted to arrest the man in the name of the King. This did not work out as Elerics fanatic followers foiled the attempted arrest and began to rebel against the Lord Paramount. In doing so they named the Eleric Dondarrion as the new Lord Paramount and later that year the Storm King. The followers reorganized themselves into a new force along with their cousins from across the sea, calling themselves the "Red Army". Major Battles Battle for Bear Island (336 AC) For the next year the seven kingdoms prepared for war and gathered their armies and thus continued to allow the Red Army to prepare. The Dornish Princes refused to participate in the Conflicts of Faith as they were not subjected to these rules. Small skirmishes were fought between the Reach and the Red Army as well as the Royal Forces keeping the Red Army contained. The North and the Iron Born however, were not concerned with who was their enemy. Many of the Shiplord of the Iron Islands wanted to blood their steel and convinced Lord Vickon Greyjoy to invade the North First as they would be easy prey. Gathering their ships and Ironmen ready to begin their raid they set off for the Coast of the North and started to cause their troubles. However, their final target was to be Bear Islands. Attacking Bear Islands was a good move by the Iron Born as they were able to take the Islands and a prolonged battle for the island would last for the rest of the year. Many died and countless numbers of Northmand were sent to take the Island back. In the last months of the year it was thanks to House Mormant and their knowledge of the lands that led them to their final victory. With the Invasion of Bear Island, all out conflict between the Ironborn and the Northman was an all out war, Battles along the west side of the North were due to the massive numbers of raider longboats. This conflict would send most of the Northern Forces to deal with this threat and was lead by Lord Paramount Richard Stark in its defense. Doing this however, left them open for attack from other enemies. Siege of the Neck (336 AC) While the North and the Ironborn continued to battle one another, the Houses Reed and the House Flint continued to hold out against the invaders from the South. Missionaries from the Faith Militant and the Knights of the Vale. The battle is long and difficult for the invaders as they attempted to fight through the narrow road and move through the Swamp to attack. The solders of House Reed along side the crannogmen were able to fight off much of their advance. However, with the rest of the North fighting the Ironborn it was an impossible to hold the Neck, however they continued to do so for the betterment of a year and a half. The final battle of the Siege of the Neck was the discovery and siege of Graywater Watch, The final battle of House Reed Soldiers fought to the last man in that battle and allowed the lords of House Reed time to fall back to Moat Cailin. The Lord Paramount of the Vale, Brice Arryn would lead the campaign against the North. His bravery during the Battle of the Swampman would become legendary. However, due to the stark differences between his well trained Knights of the Vale and the Faith Militant he was not able to prevent much of their losses as the Priest demanded charges and vowed they would be protected by the Warrior. He would later write that the Warrior Priest were causing the advance to proceed at slower and slower paces. However, his request of more professional commanders fell on deaf ears for the rest of the year. Due to this the Army of the Vale is stopped at Moat Cailan and unable to breach the walls of those holding it. The Northern Defenders are given the name of 'Soldiers of Swamp Steel" for their unending defiance in the face of outnumbering odds. Battle of the Bite (337-342 AC) With the conquest of the Neck, the Stark Lord Paramount commanded that the fleet of the North harbor at White Harbor. The protection of the White Knife was to be secure so that the Vale and Royal fleets could not sail down the traversal river. The combined fleets of House Karstark, and Flints of Widows Watch, along with the houses on Skagos, and the a smaller fleet sent by the Protectors of the Wall, were commanded by the Mermaid Sisters of White Harbor. Lady Wynafryd and Wylia of House Manderly showed their true skill in the battles to come and would later be called the Warrior Mermaids of the Bite. They held the mouth of the White Knife against any attack that came from the Vale Fleets and the Royal Fleet. Though losses were expected, the command of the two sisters made sure that the enemy had more losses then them. Using land based siege catapults and mounting fire ballistics to their ships allowed the smaller Northern Navy to inflict massive damage before storming the enemy ships. The Battle of the Bite had six different battles and each time the outnumbered forces of the North continued to hold the land needed for the enemy to have a beach head on the Northern Coast. Battle of the Kingswood (340 AC) While the battle in the North was going in favor of the Crown, they did not forget the enemy in the Stormlands. The Royal Armies of the Crownlands began to rally at the Kingswood. The army was growing to a numerous size and the waiting was nearly over with the soon arrival of the soldiers of House Brune and House Staunton marching to them. However, some of the spies within the Royal Army had leaked the information to the Storm King and he began to hatch a plan for the war to come to a quick end. Gathering his followers and soldiers of the loyal houses, they began to rally at Bronzegate at a much quicker pace then the Crownlands. When a sizable force was rallied he ordered the ships purchased with the Iron Banks coin to blockade Blackwater Bay, and moved out his army. They marched to the Kingswood and move in secrete as Eleric Dondarrion send out patrols to kill scouts and lookouts along the way as well as relaying false reports that the Red Army was still stationed at Bronzegate. When the attack of the Red Army falls upon the Royal Army, it was a blood bath for the Targaryen. The assault caught the Royal Forces on the back foot as none were prepared for the attach. The specifics of the battle were never recorded, but some dispatched report that the Red Army ambushed the Royal Forces in the break of dawn while they were switching the guard. With the limited number of people on guard, the Red Army stormed the camp and set onto the Royal Forces with a blood fueled rage. The battle lasted for nearly several hours before all the Royal Forces called a general retreat and fled back to the Red Keep, some deserted instead. It was at the end of the battle that word had found the Lords in command that King Rhaegar Targaryen, first of his name, was killed in the battle and his body recovered by his Kings Guard, or what was left of it. This shook the council of Lords and they quickly crowned the new King, Rheagar's eldest son, Amon Targaryen. He then became King Amon Targaryen, First of his Name and King of the all of Westeros. Many though that he would recent the order from his father, but instead he continued the fight for the death of his sister. They held up in Kings Landing and where hopeful as they still had access to Blackwater Bay. This was destroyed however as the Red Army Navy starts their blockade and the Royal Fleet is harbored in Old Anchor after the Third Battle of the Bite. All hope is lost as the Red Army decided to Siege Kings Landing and starve the populace into submission. Battle of the Narrow Blackwater Rush While the Forces of the Red Army continue to siege the king and the people of Kings Landing. The Armies of the Reach were now ready to march. Lord Cryrus Tyrell, Warden of the South lead the march onto the enemies of his King. A brilliant stratigic leader and a devout follower of the Faith of the Seven, the Lord did not waste time with arguing with the High Septon and instead took command of his Militant Forces and began to march. The Red Army was still festering in the Kingswood, and the Lord Tyrell knew that marching his sized army into it would only give reason to an unfavorable ambush. So instead he sent a small contingent of the High Septon and his Faith Militant to battle the unholy heathens. He would take the bulk of the Reach Army and march them to Tumbleton and rally along the Gold Road. This would allow him to flank the enemy and surprise them as the Army of the Westerlands were still held up by the Iron Born. Thus the Gold Road would not be used by any relieving forces. This ruse did not last however, as the Storm King did learn of this tactic and rallied his large force to meet the man in battle. He did leave a small enough force to continue the siege, but would march his men to the fork of Blackwater Rush, just outside Kings Landing. It was there that the two great armies of the Reach and the Red Army would meet in battle. The Storm King ordered his forces to attack the Reach Army in the break of dawn as they did the Royal Forces. Using the sun to his advantage he hopped that the enemy would be blinded by the rising sun in the east. Lord Cryrus knew of this however, and had his men continue to stand their ground. What the Storm Lord did not know was that the waters of Blackwater Rush were difficult to traverse. Crossing the river often took the construction of a bridge like that of the Gold Road, or crossing it later in the day when the river flowed slower. The Army of the Storm King got bottle-necked on the Bridge of of the Gold Road or got caught in the current of the knee high river. From there the Army of the Reach rained down arrows on the Red Army and when the sun no longer blinded their forces, Lord Cryrus ordered a charge of his pikeman. The battle was over by that point and the Storm King Eleric Dondarrion was injured by an arrow and was taken off the battle field by his commanders. They issued a general retreat back to the Stormlands and fled from their siege of the Kings Landing. Lord Cryrus of House Tyrell was given the name "Tamer of Fire" by his men as many assumed even the bright fires of the sun could not stop the man from his goals. His Legend would spread throughout Westeros. Battle of Moat Cailin Category:Events Category:Wars and Battles